striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Researchers
The Researchers are two boss characters from Strider 2, serving as a mid-boss in Scene 4 of the third stage. The Researchers are a pair of scientists from Kraken Chemical working in the secret Antarctica Research Lab. They work in a small room near the experimental Gravity Core unit, performing experiments while under the effects of reverse-gravity. Both appear to have been subjected to genetic experiments as well, and as a result possess the ability to transform into two powerful humanoid beasts. In these battle forms, a "Life Support System" can be seen attached to their backsCapcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 40, a silver machine with a green core and four tubes implanted into their bodies. The two scientists are known as the Researcher ( ) and the Research Chief ( )Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 39. The first is the tall, skinny man with a hard hat and pencilboard, who transforms into the Snow Leopard Guard ( ), a fast creature with the ability to dash across the room like a bullet. The second is the short, old man with glasses and a moustache, the lead researcher in the laboratory and the superior of the two. He transforms into the Walrus Guard ( ), a large and powerful creature who attacks by becoming a rolling ball. After Hiryu successfully infiltrates the Research Lab, he finds his way to the reverse-gravity room the Researchers are working in. Closing a heavy metal door behind him, both scientists change into their beast forms and spring into attack. In the end, however, none of their tactics work against Hiryu and they end up sliced in half. Information The Researchers have a basic attack structure: they move from one end of the room to the other, through the use of their signature attack. Both their attacks follow several different patterns which makes them difficult to predict. In spite of this, they can be easily hit out of their technique and pushed to one of the edges of the stages with a single attack. After being hit twice in quick succession, the Researchers become transparent and dash to the other end of the stage; during this process, they can't be harmed nor they can damage Hiryu. Moving quickly while following the two beasts, however, it can be easy to corner and eliminate them before they can retaliate. Techniques * The Snow Leopard Guard attacks by becoming a ball of light which travels across the room at high-speed. He can perform sharp turns during flight, creating several different flying patterns to confuse Hiryu. ** Square Pattern: Travels upwards, flies parallel to the ceiling, then flies down at the other side. ** Cross Pattern: Flies diagonally up towards the opposing wall, then parallel to the ceiling, then diagonally down back to the other side. ** "Z" Pattern: Flies up, then parallel to the ceiling, then diagonally down back to the starting point, then straight ahead to the opposing wall. ** Zigzag Pattern: Flies up, then diagonally down towards the middle of the stage, then back up and once again diagonally down reaching the other side of the room. * The Walrus Guard attacks by rolling himself into a ball and dashing forward with force. His technique is slower and much more limited when compared to his partner, making him easier to stop and eliminate. ** Rolling Assault: The Walrus Guard rolls up into a ball, spins in place for a second then dashes straight ahead to the other side of the room. Sometimes he performs two consecutive attacks, going back and forth. ** Bouncing Assault: The Walrus Guard spins in place, jumps up then moves forward while bouncing. Sometimes performs two attacks consecutively or mixes this technique with the first, doing one and then the other in quick succession. Gallery Str2_researchers_concept.png|Researchers concept art Str2_snowleopard_concept.png|Snow Leopard Guard concept art Str2_walrus_concept.png|Walrus Guard concept art Str2_researchers_art_transform.png|Transformation concept art References Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Minor Characters Category:Bosses